Broadway Gleek and The BAMF
by ilovewriting13
Summary: What secret do Rachel and Puck share? What will happen when Puck is pushed and wants to tell everyone their secret? Rated M for Cursing for now.
1. Tell Them

"FREAK!"

Rachel heard just in time to close her eyes before she felt the freezing slushee hit her face like a slap. She sighed and reached into her bag grabbing a small hand towel drying her eyes and forehead as much as she could so she would at least be able to make it to the bathroom without making more of a fool of herself. That notion quickly went out the window when another slushee hit her face and then another she couldn't fight it anymore and tried to run to the bathroom but ended up slipping and falling into the bright red puddle under her. Laughter erupted even louder than before as she sat on the floor hopelessly. She felt Kitty kneel next to her and give her a bitter smile, "I should charge you for the slushees I had to waste on you but this is just as good. Just imagine you have a whole nother year of this before you jet off to New York. You better enjoy it while you can, because we all know this is heaven compared to the hell New York will be when you finally comprehend what a loser freak you will always be." She bit her lip and kept her eyes to the ground refusing to let them see her cry, she would rather sit here all day than let them see even a crack of a tear on her face. Kitty was half right, she had one yeah left in this terrible town, but she would be free once she got to New York.

"Get the fuck away from her!" She heard the thundering voice and automatically flinched and covered her face forcing the tears away, she knew he only meant well, but he was just going to make a bigger scene. She heard Puck shove Kitty roughly away from her ignoring her shrieking questions of how dare he touch her before he kneeled down in front of her grabbing her bag and slinging in onto his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist helping her up. She let him lift her up slowly so that she didn't fall again and felt instant remorse; he had to baby her and protect her because she was a freak that everyone hated. If she was normal, if she was better, if she was anyone but herself he wouldn't be doing this. "Oh look at that everyone. Guess Puck is still trying to get into those freaks granny panties, hope she's good in bed cause god knows she's not good at anything else." Puck tensed and took a deep breathe, she would get what was coming to her he would make sure of it, but right now Rachel needed to be cleaned up and Kitty was not worth letting Rachel be mortified a moment longer. He knew she tried to be strong, he knew better than anyone that she was struggling to keep back tears. She was strong and amazing and brave, but she was also tired of having to put up with shit like this just because she wanted to be herself.

They walked down the hall way in silence before he dragged her into the girl's bathroom picking her up slightly and setting her on the sink. "Rachel why did you just sit there? You can't fucking let them do this anymore; you cannot do this for another year. Why didn't you yell at her? Hell Rachel fucking hit the bitch she has it coming, she fucking deserve it more than any girl I have ever met! She's worse than Quinn ever was to you freshman year! And Quinn was the one who started all this shit!" He screamed and sighed when he felt her flinch he set both their bags down and reached into hers, "Where is your towels and change of clothes Rach, are they in your locker?" he asked as much as it sucked she was always prepared for this. "I already used them today, Azimio got me when I walked out of History," she whispered keeping her face down as she let the tears flow freely now. Puck sighed taking off his shirt before laying her back on the counter gently until her head rested in the sink and began scrubbing the slushee out both sitting in silence. Once he was satisfied her hair was clean enough he had told her to unbutton her cardigan and smiled to himself at the pink tank top with red hearts as he handed her his shirt. "Rachel, baby… you can't let them keep doing this you gotta stand up for yourself. Even if it is just once, maybe they will finally see how badass you are," he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him as ran the calloused pads of is thumb against her cheek to dry her tears. "They are right though I am a freak. A loser. I made myself an outcast and for what? To be stupid Broadway star in stupid New York with stupid fans who will end up bad mouthing me anyway! I am always going to be like this; people are always going to want me to be thinner and prettier and get a nose job and become like EVERYONE else." Her voice slowly rose till she was practically screaming. "You're going to make it Rachel I promise your too perfect not to," he whispered softly letting her cry against him as he stroked her hair and told her it would all be all right. She stopped crying and wiped her face clean pulling away from him and gasping when she saw the state of her favorite plaid skirt, the places that were once the creamy clean white were died bright ugly splotchy red. She sniffled softly and watched Puck pull a pair of large red McKinley High gym shorts from his bag, "Go change into these and I am going to ask Mr. Schue to tell your teachers you're missing the rest of the day. I'm taking you home." She nodded weakly and went into a stall as Puck walked out.

They walked out of the bathroom, Puck in just a wife beater and jeans Rachel dressed in his T-shirt and shorts. Kitty saw them as she was walking toward the gym for Cheerios practice and doubled over shrieking with laughter, "OMG YOU TWO DID NOT JUST…. EWWWWW," she screamed standing up wiping her eyes free of tears, "Oh my god that is so disgusting, the wanna be Broadway 'star' freak and the Lima deadbeat loser. You two so deserve each other. You're gonna get pregnant with your little freaky singing devils and this deadbeat will be just like his Lima Loser fath," Kitty was abruptly cut off as Rachel reached back and slapped Kitty as hard as she could muster watching the girl fall to the floor, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT ME BECAUSE I KNOW YOURE JUST A HEARTLESS LITTLE BITCH THAT IS MISERABLE BECAUSE SHE KNOW SHE'S PEAKED IN HIGH SCHOOL! YOU ARE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE HATING WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME; I WILL ALWAYS BE A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU!" Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Kitty smiling sweetly, "But if you ever say anything about Noah again I will make your life more hellish than mine has ever been, and trust me after everything that has happened in my life I have a lot of anger to let out." Puck stared down at her mouth hanging open before her picked her up and threw her over his shoulder laughing loudly as he ran out of the hall way bolting for the door.

"What the fuck was that baby," Puck laughed as they drove to her house. "You said to stand up for myself! Damn that felt so fucking good! I just couldn't stand hearing her bad mouth me; I can take it when they call me names and torture me, but she crossed a line." Rachel yelled as they pulled into her driveway. Puck put the car in park and turned to here wearing a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "Well well I guess I've finally rubbed off on you some," he said jumping out of the car and opening Rachel's door wrapping her in his arms, "I am very proud of you Berry even more so than normally." She smiled feeling her face flush as she rested against his chest, "Oh it was nothing I really didn't even mean to do it I just….snapped. It did feel so nice though to tell her what a malicious excuse for a human being she is." He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly pulling her away slightly and looking her up and down, "You know as much as I hate what they did to you I gotta admit you look pretty fucking sexy in my clothes. But I bet they would look so much better on your bed room floor baby girl." She blushed and shook her head, "Language Noah," she said as she opened the door wider letting him come in before she shut and locked it. "Yeah yeah your just like my Ma just well you know hotter," he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him kissing her softly before deepening the kiss smirking against her lips as she whimpered deep in her throat.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**"**__**Noah Mr. Schue told me you quit Glee! Is that true," Rachel screeched as she ran to his truck. He looked down avoiding her eyes as he scrubbed his hand through his Mohawk, "Um yeah, but yeah I can explain really.I was just," Rachel put her hand up to stop him, "You don't have to really, you owe me nothing just for being my friend for a few weeks. I just," she paused looking down and biting her lip, "I thought you would tell me about something so big….I thought we were kinda getting…close. It was stupid, I am sorry for yelling." Puck reached for her as she started to walk away pulling her against him his arms wrapped around her waist, "We are close Rach, you are like my best friend you really are. I was going to tell you I was actually just coming to get something from my truck for you," he reached into his truck and grabbed a crème envelope, he handed it to Rachel and couldn't help but swallow hard either she'd be proud or still hate him for quitting or think he was aloser because he couldn't do everything like her. Moment of truth. She pulled a very official looking letter out reading the post it note on top, in Puck's handwriting was a small note 'I am really sorry, but I really have to give this a shot, I hope you forgive me'. She pulled the note away raising her eyebrow at him as she continued to read out loud this time, "Noah D. Puckerman we are happy to announce that we are willing to offer you a FOOTBALL SCHOLARSHIP IF YOU CAN MEET THE REQUIRED GRADES AND GRADUATE?" Rachel jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh Noah see, I always knew you could make something of yourself, but wait," she pulled away peering up at him, "Are you quitting Glee because you don't want the other players to pick on you?" she asked in a small voice. "NO NO NO Rachel! Nothing like that I just….I can't do football practice and games, Glee practice and competitions, and also raise all my grades to a C average," he ran his fingers over her cheek tilting her head up to look at him, "I'm not perfect like you," he said, he laughed when she blushed and couldn't resist a second longer he pressed his lips against hers and moaned once he felt her tongue slide over his lips. He had been burying his feelings down for the past two months; when they first became friends she had just broken up with Finn and he didn't wanna be the rebound. He pulled back when he knew they both needed air and smiled down at her. She blushed brightly and pulled away slightly, "Well since we lost your vocal range Mr. Schue canceled Glee to adjust some of his song choices and well….maybe you could come over to my house and we can study together. You already got the football part of the scholarship down now we just need to raise your grades a bit." He smiled and nodding picking her up and spinning her round for a second laughing when she squealed in surprise, " You know I think I lucked out completely," he whispered in her ear, chuckling when she tilted her head in curiosity, "I have a smart, sweet, hot, sexy, and talented GIRLFRIEND." She looked up at him and smiled brightly before nodding, "And now I have a boyfriend with a car," she winked teasing him before walking to the passenger side.**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"I wish that you would let me tell people about us, I can only do so much when I'm just your friend, no one would fuck with you ever again, no one fucks with my girl." He sighed and let his head fall to her shoulder. "Well then….tell them," she whispered blushing softly and giggling when his head shot up and he had such an evil grin. "Fuck yeah!" She laughed and shook her hand grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs up to her room, "Come on I need some quiet time to relax with you and then we can do some studying and make some dinner. Yeah?" Noah nodded and let her lead the way into her house, _"Tomorrow is going to be fucking perfect!" _Puck thought as he followed.


	2. Reactions: Part I

Rachel woke up first the next morning; she smiled brightly when she tried to get up and Puck's arm simply tightened around her waist. She glanced at the clock and sighed knowing that they would have to get up soon to eat and get ready for school, but Rachel really didn't want to move. She was so scared about finally revealing their relationship to everyone; she let her mind wander to all the rumors and slushies, but before she could start panicking she remembered the way Puck's face had lit up when she told them they could tell people. She finally turned toward Puck and started laying soft kisses over his cheeks and forehead whispering his name gently between kisses. When he finally stirred he pulled her body tight against his and rolled over so his body covered hers as he stared down at her, "Mmmm that's the only way you are allowed to wake me up ever again." Rachel giggled and nodded, "Okay you got yourself a deal mister, but I need to get up and start getting ready for school. We over slept a bit so if you want breakfast we gotta hurry. I also packed us some lunches for today so we gotta grab those too." Puck nodded and let her go smiling as she carefully tucked her sheet around her body and scurried off to the bathroom. No matter how many times they made love she was always still so shy the next morning always being careful and covering her body up as much as she could. He walked to their dresser, pulled out some of his clothes and got dressed quickly sitting on her bed and pushing his hand through his Mohawk as he thought about yesterday. Rachel had finally agreed to let him come out about their relationship and he couldn't wait to be able to have her tucked into his arms as they walked down the hallways. They had been dating for almost eight months and Rachel refused to let him tell anyone in fear that Puck would be treated like Rachel was. They had started dating the summer between their Sophomore and Junior year and hiding it then wasn't hard. Puck thought Rachel was too classy for a place like BreadstiX and the dingy multiplex in the town square so they would go out of town for their dates most of the times. They saw a few amateur plays, went to a lake that was just out of Lima and Puck had even found this special vegan restaurant for Rachel. When school had started up Rachel had practically begged him to keep the relationship to themselves. Puck hated every second of school even more now; having this amazing girlfriend and acting like he was in love with her, acting like they were just friends killed him. But that all ended today.

Twenty minutes later Rachel skipped out from the bathroom and they made their way downstairs hand in hand; as Rachel got their breakfasts together Puck went outside and set their bags and his guitar in his truck bed. Puck chuckled to himself as he walked back into the house and saw Rachel setting the table, all of this was just so….domestic. The couple had basically been living together for the last five months and it hadn't really hit Puck until just last night. Rachel's fathers were always gone on business trips and Puck's mom never expected him to be home often anyway, so it just became a natural thing. At first Puck would only sleep over if they had a date and then he started sleeping over anytime her parents were away so she wasn't alone and by now, well he hadn't been home in almost a full month. Rachel's parents never seemed to mind, because they never stuck around for long when they finally did come home. Puck brought it up once and saw the hurt flash in his girlfriend's eyes before she told him they were amazing parents and they always provided her with everything she wanted. Puck never brought it up again and neither did Rachel. He knew she was technically right; she always had clothes, food, a roof over her head, and lots of cash, but she didn't have someone to care for her or love her. No one bothered to get to know her so no one knew just how often she was alone and just how little genuine love Rachel was showed. And that is where Puck stepped up. He may not have been the mother she wanted or the type of father she deserved, but he loved her and he did his best every day to prove it and to prove that he wouldn't abandon her like everyone else seemed to. He stood up for her more and more at school, he tried harder in Glee, he cooked and cleaned for her; he did anything and everything he could think to show Rachel the love she deserved. Puck pulled out Rachel's chair and kissed her cheek softly before sitting across from her, "So…any song ideas for Reginals?" Rachel's face lit up as she nodded and started rambling on a list of songs she wanted to run by Mr. Schue; Puck just smiled and nodded as he listened to Rachel. It all just felt so…right. Until they left for school that is.

Puck sighed as they pulled up to school, Rachel had been completely silent for the entire drive and now that they were in the parking lot she honestly looked like she was going to cry. "Rachel, I don't give a damn what anyone says. I just want to be able to show you off and have you on my arm instead of acting like I hardly care," he turned to Rachel and placed his hands on either side of her face making her look into his eyes, "I know you're scared baby, but I really want you to trust me and let me do this." Puck shrugged his letterman off and laid it gently on her lap, "I'm gonna go get our bags and my guitar, when I come around to open your door I'll see your decision; if you want to keep hiding this, keep it to ourselves just leave my letterman in the car," he smiled and let his thumb rub across her cheek, "If you wanna be my girl and let everyone know well you get the idea." Puck climbed out of the truck and walk to the bed; he unhooked his guitar slinging it on his back and threw their back packs over his shoulder. He hesitated for a minute before shaking his head, _**"I shouldn't have given her a way out. She will just keep pushing it off until I force her into it, but if I do that it'll just make her feel worse," **_Puck thought shaking his head. He was just so tired of hiding his feelings for Rachel; everyone knew that they were friends now, but whenever anyone commented on the new closeness of the relationship Rachel would brush them off. Hell she had even made him start parking his truck in her garage so that IF someone from school drove by they wouldn't know he was there. _**"Maybe she's ashamed of me. I am the same stupid meat head that was leading the slushie crusade," **_Puck shook his head once more trying to push the negative thought from his head. They loved each other more than anything, they were perfectly imperfect for each other and that was that. He opened her door and kept his eyes trained to the ground until Rachel cleared her throat; he glanced up and his face broke into a grin. Rachel's tiny frame was wrapped in his letterman jacket, it was way too big for her, but she had never looked sexier. Rachel smiled at him and took a hesitant step towards him and looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "So…can I get a kiss from my boyfriend or do I only get your letterman?" Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel and dragged her against his chest kissing her lips with a bruising force; he pulled away first panting against Rachel's lips a bit as he rested his forehead against hers, "I love you so much Rachel." Rachel blushed and gave Puck a chaste kiss and smiled, "I love you too Noah. Now let's do this." Puck laughed and shook his head before he slung his arm around her shoulders and steered them toward the school doors. Rachel tensed when they walked through the doors, but soon relaxed when she realized no one was actually watching the couple. _**"Maybe today won't be so bad; Noah has mentioned I tend to panic about us."**_ Rachel thought as she leaned closer against Puck's body.

Rachel's relief was short lived; by lunch everyone was talking about the new couple and rumors were spreading faster than Santana's legs. When lunch finally rolled around Rachel asked if they could eat in the choir room Puck agreed and let her lead the way down the hallway. "This is a disaster Noah! Everyone is saying horrible things about me! I knew we shouldn't have done this!" Rachel screamed pulling Puck's letterman off her body and throwing it at his feet. Puck bent over and picked his letterman off the ground keeping his face hidden from Rachel's eyes, "Yeah…this was a mistake. I just wanted to show you, I just wanted to prove to you how much I love you. I don't know why I thought you would want a guy that wanted to be seen with you," he looked up and Rachel gasped when she saw the tears in his eyes, "Maybe if I treated you like shit, acted like you didn't mean anything to you, and maybe if I fucking ABANDONED you then you would love me. Maybe if I strung you along and lied time and time again like Finn. Maybe if I used your feelings and humiliated you like Jesse. Maybe if I acted like Puck instead of Noah around you!" Rachel took a step towards him and tried to reach for his hand, but he flinched away from her, "Don't touch me Rachel. Now I get it, I finally understand why you wanted to keep us hidden, to lie to everyone. You don't love me Rachel; you are more worried about what everyone else thinks than the fact that I worship the ground you walk on." "That's not true Noah!" Rachel screeched throwing her arms around Puck's waist; Puck stayed stiff ignoring the want, no the need, to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. "What if you figure out that I am not good enough for you? What if you get bored?" Puck pulled Rachel away and stared down into her eyes, "Are you freaking serious Rachel?" Rachel sniffled again and refused to glance into Puck's eyes, "What exactly did you hear Rachel?" "Santana is telling everyone that you're only with me until Summer when you can get your cougars back. That's not even all of it those are just the two most wide spread." Puck lifted Rachel's chin forcing her to look into his eyes, "You believe Santana don't you?" Rachel flinched a bit and nodded sniffling softly as Puck sighed and dragged her into his arms, 'I don't give a damn what anyone says or feels about us, I love you and you love me that is it. You and me know that they are all just talking out of their ass." Puck pulled away and wrapped his letterman on her tiny frame kissing her nose just as the bell rang, "Come on baby. Days half way over, we got this." Rachel nodded and smiled sliding her fingers into his and heading for the door. They had three more classes and then Glee; Santana may still be a raging bitch sometimes, but the rest of them wouldn't be that bad….right?


End file.
